<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Stone by Lost_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736671">Heart of Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories'>Lost_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Prompt Series [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue Musicals, ミロワール|Miroirs - Takarazuka Revue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Introspection, Sad, character turning to stone, medusa is a guy in this fic bc otokoyaku, she falls for medusa did you expect this to end well, so now it's persis/perseus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They reached out to one another almost simultaneously, drawn together as though by invisible thread, and the stone shell around her heart cracked. A rush of feeling shot through her as he smiled, held out a hand to draw her close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perseus|Koibito/Medusa, Persis/Medusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Prompt Series [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the takarazuka guess the author challenge 8: yukigumi round</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persis had never been in love before. She wasn’t even sure she knew what love was supposed to be. The movies always made it seem so grand, so all-consuming, that she couldn’t even quite imagine what it would be like to feel that way. She had often thought that perhaps, perhaps something was wrong with her, that she didn’t understand that feeling. Dejected after yet another failed date, she took the long way home, wandering through parts of the city she had not explored before. Sometimes, she thought perhaps her heart was made of stone, unable to feel as it should, as she so badly wanted it to. But it had never beaten faster at the sight of another’s smile…</p><p>She wandered into a park. A beautiful park filled with strange statues, reaching out to her as though calling for help. A man passed by, head down and looking as dejected as she felt. Tall, with long brown hair and a pair of large sunglasses, which struck her as strange in the middle of winter. Little flakes of the falling snow clung to his hair, on his shoulders. He looked— he looked <em>so </em>sad. And suddenly she felt an overwhelming urge to make it better. She didn’t know what drove her to stop him, to run back and approach him, but he seemed to feel it too. They reached out to one another almost simultaneously, drawn together as though by invisible thread, and the stone shell around her heart cracked. A rush of feeling shot through her as he smiled, held out a hand to draw her close. His smile. It made her feel a little weak at the knees, and she felt her heart, finally, beat fast and steady in her chest. This was it. This was her person.</p><p>She kissed his cheek, and he held her close. She was home. This was where she had always belonged. She didn’t even know his name, and yet she just <em>knew. </em>She had never thought that it was possible to love like this, to know so completely this person was yours as much as you were theirs. And yet…</p><p>And yet she couldn’t see his eyes. She reached out to take his glasses but he darted away, and a strange sense of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. His smile, which had filled her with joy only moments before, seemed hollow. She faltered, stepped away, but he swept her up in another embrace and for a moment she forgot all about his eyes as his warmth surrounded her and chased away the chill of the cold winter evening.  He pulled her close and thwirled her and her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>But still…</p><p>What colour could they be, his eyes? Would they reflect the same depth of feeling she felt in her own heart, or was she imagining things? She didn’t even know his name, but what did that matter. It was his <em>eyes </em>that she needed to see. The eyes are, after all, the window to the soul. What did his name matter if she could see him as clearly as he her.</p><p>He set her down on a park bench, leaned over, and she knew he meant to kiss her. Once more her heart stuttered in her chest, but she couldn’t—<em>wouldn’t</em> let him kiss her without seeing his face.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out, took his glasses, and looked up. She would finally see his e—</p><p> </p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>